films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends (Season 2)
The second season of the television series aired in 1986. George Carlin narrated all 26 episodes in the US. Production Many of the stories were originally written by the Rev. W. Awdry. However, Christopher Awdry was commissioned to write a new Railway Series book as source material for the second series. Three stories from More About Thomas the Tank Engine provided additional roles for Bertie the Bus, Terence the Tractor, and Harold the Helicopter. The episodes "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" and "Thomas and Trevor" were both one-off stories written by Christopher Awdry. Early in production, a third episode based on The Twin Engines was due to be filmed, based largely on the story The Missing Coach. The model crew had gone as far as filming scenes on the Tidmouth Station set with Thomas arriving at the station, before Britt Allcroft decided the episode had too little action and its storyline would be too difficult to understand by younger viewers. Episodes Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Edward (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Henry (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Gordon (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *James (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) *Henrietta (Voiced By Anna Bentinck) *Terence (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Troublesome Trucks (Voiced By Adrienne Posta And Anna Bentinck And Ben Small And Bob Saker And Chris Lang And Eric Idle And Keith Wickham And Lewis McCleod And Martin Clunes) *Jeremiah Jobling (speaks only in Japanese dub) *Mrs. Kyndley (speaks only in Japanese dub) Characters introduced *Duck (Voiced By Ed Wynn) *Donald and Douglas (Voiced By Bob Saker And Lewis McCleod) *Bill and Ben (Voiced By Chris Lang And Ben Small) *Diesel (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Daisy (Voiced By Adrienne Posta) *BoCo (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *The Spiteful Brakevan (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Trevor (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Harold (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Jem Cole (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Father Christmas (does not speak) *Percy's Ghost Engine (does not speak) *The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat (does not speak) *British Railways Diesels (mentio''n''ed) *The Mainland Diesels (mentioned) *Sam the Farmer (deleted scene; mentioned) *Big City Engine (dropped) Notes *This is the final season of several things: **Robert D. Cardona's second season as producer. **Britt Allcroft's last season as executive producer until the sixth season. **The second season made by Clearwater Features. **The second season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. *The Missing Coach was going to be an episode in this season, but it was cancelled and replaced by Thomas, Percy and the Coal and the Double Trouble. *From this season onwards, the trucks have moulded faces. However in some episodes trucks can be seen with first season style faces. *Henry regains his wheel arches, which were removed when he received his new shape after the accident with The Flying Kipper. *The biggest space of time between 2 seasons airing is between Season 2 which aired in 1986 and Season 3 which didn't air until 1991/1992. *When first broadcasted in 1986 on ITV, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with the nameboard sequence featured in between. From 1987 onwards, the stories were then shown individually. On Cartoon Network, ABC and several compilation VHS releases. Some episodes that usually came before a nameboard sequence would often show the end credits from Duck Takes Charge. Behind the Scenes Category:Season 2 Category:1986 television seasons Category:1980s television seasons Category:Thomas and Friends seasons Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki